totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:AikkoxD
O Mnie Co tutaj mówić, mam troche lat na barku. Mieszkam w miasteczku zwanym Złotów i Totalną Porażką zainteresowałem się od emisji Wyspy, bodajże 3 odcinka obejrzanego na Cartoon Network :D (że też jeszcze pamiętam xD). Stronę znalazłem przypadkowo szukając informacji o Trasie Totalnej Porażki i od razu mi sie spodobała. Pierwszą fikcją na jaką chyba natrafiłem to był Statek Totalnej Porażki. Poza Fikcjami i Totalną Porażką interesuje się historią Japonii i Chin. Tak, lubię czytać akurat tylko o tych dwóch i co dziwne jakoś wchodzą mi łatwiej ich imiona w pamięć xD W obudwóch przypadkach specyficzne okresy (Samuraje w okresie "Sengoku" i "Okres rzech Królestw"). Nie będę zanudzał, ale wspomnę że to czasy kiedy w krajach panowało coś ala rozbicie dzielnicowe w Polsce. Często oglądam anime, zazwyczaj mam słabość do romantyzmów w świecie fantasy, takie gdzie się dzieje sporo akcji i fabuła nie tkwi w miejscu. Oczywiście nie gardzę też horrorami czy też naprawdę chorymi akcjami xD. Słucham muzyki (jaki styl ?) styl nieważny byle piosenka mi przypadła. Z natury jestem raczej cichy, spokojny choć bywam czasem nerwowy i zazdrosny ale tego raczej nie zauważysz w rozmowie ze mną.Trochę jestem dziwny, ale trudno określić czy negatywny czy dobry sposób, często mówię dziwnie i podobno umiem dobrze rozmawiać z ludżmi .. w co wątpie xD A dlaczego postanowiłem tworzyć? To proste! Uwielbiam show w stylu reality show i w takich najlepiej sie czuję. Ciekawie się oglądać ludzi w różnych dramatycznych sytuacjach i jak skrajnie różniące osoby muszą wytrzymać ze sobą i tą nutę rywalizaji. Szczerze sam chętnie bym wziął udział w takim czymś :D. Podobno niby umiem pisać ale jak dla mnie to tylko kiepska przeróbka czegoś z powtarzającymi się akcjami, ale to moja opinia. To więc na tyle xD http://ask.fm/aikkoxd - jeśli ktoś chce zadać pytanie na asku śmiało :D http://myanimelist.net/animelist/aikkoxd - również lista anime xD Moje osiągnięcia w świecie Dramy itp. #Prowadzący show w serii ficków online, jako Vince. Akademik Totalnej Porażki oraz Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki. #Szóste miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Podróż Dookoła świata. Ponownie jako Vince. #Prowadzący na PBFie - jako Chris McLean. #Drugie miejsce w PBFie - Totalna Porażka: Szczyt Szkolnego Upokożenia jako Vince #Grecja Totalnej Porażki zostaje uznana i otrzymuje tytuł Fikcji Miesiąca zajmując w kwietniu drugie miejsce oraz trzecie miejsce w maju. #Tytuł użytkownika miesiąca w Maju 2013. Ankiety Którą z zakończonych serii najbardziej lubicie? Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki Centrum Totalnej Porażki Grecja Totalnej Porażki Totalna Porażka : Przetrwaj lub Zgiń Totalna Porażka : Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie Którą z trwających serii najbardziej lubicie? Plan Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Planie Daleki Wschód Totalnej Porażki Czy chcielibyście by emisja Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta została wznowiona? Tak! <3 Chcę więcej ofiar Nie.. Brzydzi mnie krwawa jadka.. Twój ulubiony zwycięzca to? Noah Jen Quan Aisha Cilia Xavier Którą z moich postaci lubicie najbardziej? Wybrałem jak sadzę te chyba najbardziej lubiane do wyboru xD Ari Marcus Xavier Paolo Bobbie Veneida Czego według was brakuje w moich fikcjach? Więcej ciekawszych akcji oraz wątków! Więcej relacji pomiędzy zawodnikami Ciekawszych zadań! Dużo więcej dramatu! Dużo więcej humoru! Dużo więcej zboczeństw! Niczego nie brakuje! ^^ Jak zapowiada się cast który ma wystąpić w Zemście Nowych? Jedno słowo - Znakomicie! Nic dodać, nic ująć. Fuj.. same ziemniaki i zapychacze... Która z przeprowadzonych współprac podoba wam się najbardziej? The Voice (Z LadyDreamy i Quai'em) Fallen in Despair (Z ForeveremNTM) Występowanie uczestników w moich fikcjach 'Cykl: Oryginalne sezony' 'Cykl: Przetrwaj lub Zgiń' 'Cykl: Nowi na Wyspie' * * - Formalnie Vicky (dziewczęca bliżniaczka syjamska) bierze udział xD * ** - Postać należy do innego użytkownika, który zgodził się by brał/brała udział w show. Podia W cyklu (Oryginalna seria od Totalnej Porażki w Trasie) Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona Zwycięzca : ''' Noah '''2 miejsce : LeShawna 3 miejsce : Bobbie Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona Zwycięzca : '''Jen '''2 miejsce : Blainely 3 miejsce : Trent Grecja Totalnej Porażki '- '''Zakończona '''Zwycięzca : ' Xavier 2 miejsce : Paolo 3 miejsce : Victor Cykl "Przetrwaj lub zgiń" Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Zakończona Zwycięzca : ''' Quan '''2 miejsce : Naomi 3 miejsce : Veneida Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Zakończona Zwycięzca : ''' Aisha '''2 miejsce : Serensen 3 miejsce : Hektor Przetrwaj lub zgiń : Zemsta - Aktualnie losy nieznane Zwycięzca : '''nieznany/a '''2 miejsce : nieznany/a 3 miejsce : nieznany/a Cykl "Nowi w Porażce" Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi Na Wyspie - Zakończona Zwycięzca : '''Cilia '''2 miejsce : Marcus 3 miejsce : Noel Plan Totalnej Porażki - Nowi Na Planie - Trwająca Zwycięzca : ''' nieznany/a '''2 miejsce : nieznany/a 3 miejsce : nieznany/a Totalna Porażka w Trasie - Nowi w Trasie - Planowana z rezerwacją tytułu. Zwycięzca : ''' nieznany/a '''2 miejsce : nieznany/a 3 miejsce : nieznany/a Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nowych - Planowana + ujawnienie obsady z rezerwacją tytułu. Zwycięzca : ''' nieznany/a '''2 miejsce : nieznany/a 3 miejsce : nieznany/a Niezależna Produckcja Serial: Nie ma to jak życie! Wpółprace Seria "The Voice" z Quai i LadyDreamy (w II serii również z Rafixem2804) The Voice - Zakończona Zwycięzca : '''Mocha '''2 miejsce : Amelia 3 miejsce : Misty The Voice 2 - xXx Los nieznany xXx Zwycięzca : ''' nieznany/a '''2 miejsce : nieznany/a 3 miejsce : nieznany/a Fallen in Despair z ForeverNTM Fallen in Despair - xXx Los nieznany xXx Występy w fikcjach online Piąta Totalna Porażka -''' Zakończona Występ jako 'Ari '- Uczestnik 'Akademik Totalnej Porażki -' Zakończona Występ jako '''Vince - Uczestnik/Prowadzący Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - 'Zakończona Występ jako 'Vince - Prowadzący program Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata '- Zakończona Występ jako 'Vince - Uczestnik Kategoria:Użytkownicy